moonlightfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Sabine Arnhold
Sabine Arnhold Sabine Arnhold (* 27. März 1960 in Woltersdorf) ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin, Synchron- und Hörspielsprecherin. Leben Ihre Schauspielausbildung machte Sabine Arnhold an der Theaterhochschule „Hans Otto“ in Leipzig und absolvierte im Jahr 1984. Danach trat sie in verschiedenen Theater auf, wie beispielsweise auf der Bühne in der Stadt Magdeburg, im Hans-Otto Theater Potsdam und im Alten Schauspielhaus Stuttgart. Für öffentliche Rundfunkanstalten wie ARTE, ZDF, RBB, SWR und WDR sprach sie die Off-Stimme zu Literatur-, Dokumentations- und Featuresendungen, weiterhin ist sie in vielen Funk- und Fernsehwerbespots zu hören. Außerdem wirkte sie in bekannten Hörspielen wie Bibi Blocksberg, Alsterdetektive, Edgar Allan Poe –Reihe, Reihe Gruselkabinett und Anne in Avonlea mit.1 Derzeit ist sie weitestgehend als Synchronsprecherin tätig und lebt in Berlin, aber sie beteiligte sich auch an Produktionen in Hamburg, Köln und München. Sabine Arnhold war jahrelang die Standardstimme der Walt-Disney-Zeichentrickfigur Daisy Duck. Sie wurde auch bekannt als Julie Cooper-Nichol aus der Familienserie O.C., California, die von der Schauspielerin Melinda Clarke gespielt wurde. Derzeit spricht sie Cheryl Hines in der Sitcom Lass es, Larry!, in 30 Rock synchronisiert sie Tina Fey und in der Krankenhausserie Dr. House ist sie als Dr. Lisa Cuddy (Lisa Edelstein) zu hören. In den beiden zuletzt genannten Produktionen arbeitet sie jeweils an der Seite von K. Dieter Klebsch, der den männlichen Hauptrollen die deutsche Stimme verleiht. Synchronarbeiten (Auswahl) Stimme von Daisy Duck 1999–2000: Neue Micky Maus Geschichten (Mickey Mouse Works) 2001: Mickys fröhliche Weihnachten (Mickey’s Once Upon a Christmas) 2001–2002: Mickys Clubhaus (House of Mouse) 2004: Micky, Donald, Goofy – Die drei Musketiere (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers) 2004: Mickys turbulente Weihnachten (Mickey’s Twice Upon a Christmas) Tina Fey 2004: Girls Club – Vorsicht bissig! (Mean Girls) … als Ms. Norbury seit 2006: 30 Rock … als Liz Lemon 2009: Lügen macht erfinderisch (The Invention of Lying) … als Shelley 2010: Date Night – Gangster für eine Nacht (Date Night) … als Claire Foster Melinda Clarke 2004–2007: O.C., California … als Julie Cooper 2007: The District – Einsatz in Washington (The District, 5 Folgen) … als Det. Olivia Cahill 2009: Chuck (Folge 2.02) … als Sasha Banacheck 2010: Vampire Diaries … als Kelly Donovan Lola Glaudini 2006: Las Vegas (Folge 1.16) … als A.J. Laveau 2006: Criminal Minds … als Supervisory Special Agent Elle Greenaway 2006: Die Welt und Andy Richter (Andy Richter Controls The Universe; Folge 2.08) … als Irina 2008: Criminal Intent – Verbrechen im Visier (Criminal Intent; Folge 7.04) … als Leanne Baker Cynthia Stevenson 2008: Dead Like Me – So gut wie tot (Dead Like Me) … als Joy Lass 2009: So gut wie tot – Dead Like Me: Der Film … als Joy Lass seit 2011: Life Unexpected … als Laverne Cassidy Cheryl Hines 2007: Scrubs – Die Anfänger (Scrubs; Folge 5.05) … als Paige 2007: Jennas Kuchen – Für Liebe gibt es kein Rezept (Waitress) … als Becky seit 2008: Lass es, Larry! (Curb Your Enthusiasm) … als Cheryl David Filme (Auswahl) 1998: Ein Zwilling kommt selten allein (The Parent Trap), Elaine Hendrix … als Meredith Blake 2003: Tötet Smoochy (Death to Smoochy), Catherine Keener … als Nora Wells 2004: Intime Fremde (Confidences trop intimes), Sandrine Bonnaire … als Anna 2007: Loverboy, Sandra Bullock … als Mrs. Harker 2007: The James Gang, Toni Collette … als Julia Armstrong 2008: Ein einziger Augenblick (Reservation Road), Mira Sorvino … als Ruth Weldon 2008: Die Unbekannte (La sconosciuta), Xenija Alexandrowna Rappoport … als Irena 2009: Der Junge im gestreiften Pyjama (The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas), Vera Farmiga … als Elsa, Brunos Mutter 2009: Crossing Over, Ashley Judd … als Denise Frankel 2010: Mein Vater, seine Frauen und ich (The Six Wives of Henry Lefay), Andie MacDowell … als Kate 2011: 127 Hours, Kate Burton … als Arons Mutter Serien (Auswahl) 2005: Kingdom Hospital, Sherry Miller … als Dr. Lona Massingale 2003, 2007: Alias – Die Agentin (Alias), Gina Torres … als Anna Espinosa 2005: Rom (Rome), Polly Walker … als Atia 2006–2008: Queer as Folk, Sherry Miller … als Jennifer Taylor 2006-2012: Dr. House, Lisa Edelstein … als Dr. Lisa Cuddy 2007–2010: Kyle XY, Marguerite MacIntyre … als Nicole Trager 2007–2011: Alles Betty! (Ugly Betty), Vanessa Lynn Williams … als Wilhelmina Slater 2010–2011: Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone (The Avengers, 2./3. Staffel), Honor Blackman … als Dr. Catherine Gale seit 2011: Desperate Housewives, Vanessa Lynn Williams … als Renee Perry seit 2011: Die fantastische Welt von Gumball, Teresa Gallagher … als Nicole Watterson 2012: Death in Paradise, Élisabeth Bourgine … als Catherine seit 2012: Shameless, Joan Cusack … als Sheila Jackson Auszeichnungen 2009: Deutscher Preis für Synchron für herausragende weibliche Synchronarbeit als Irena in Die Unbekannte - Kategorie:Synchronsprecher